


Una lezione... interessante

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Erotic, Erotico, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Writober, Writober 2020, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: In una giornata universitaria qualunque, Kagami continuava a guardare la lavagna su cui il professore stava scrivendo già da un po', imponendosi di prestare attenzione alle scritte bianche e alla spiegazione. Strinse le labbra e corrugò le sopracciglia, cercando di non farsi scappare nemmeno mezzo sospiro. Quando aveva accettato quella che ai suoi occhi, inizialmente, era sembrata un'innocente scommessa per ravvivare il loro rapporto, non si immaginava assolutamente di finire in quel modo. Eppure se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare dopo aver visto Aomine sorridere serafico, gli occhi luccicanti di malizia.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Una lezione... interessante

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Vibrazioni_

#  _** Day 12 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Vibrazioni_  
**Fandom** : _Kuroko no Basket_  
**Rating** : _Rosso_  
  


In una giornata universitaria qualunque, Kagami continuava a guardare la lavagna su cui il professore stava scrivendo già da un po', imponendosi di prestare attenzione alle scritte bianche e alla spiegazione. Un brivido indistinto gli risalì la spina dorsale e tutti i suoi buoni propositi andarono in fumo nel giro di pochi secondi. Una lenta vibrazione aveva iniziato a scaldargli le membra e a mandargli scariche di piacere in tutto il corpo. Strinse le labbra e corrugò le sopracciglia, cercando di non farsi scappare nemmeno mezzo sospiro. Sarebbe morto letteralmente di vergogna davanti all'intera classe di colleghi e non voleva darla vinta a quel sadico di Aomine.

Quando aveva accettato quella che ai suoi occhi, inizialmente, era sembrata un'innocente scommessa per ravvivare il loro rapporto, non si immaginava assolutamente che si sarebbe ritrovato con un piccolo vibratore con controllo remoto nascosto tra le natiche. Eppure se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare dopo aver visto Aomine sorridere serafico, gli occhi luccicanti di malizia.

I suoi pensieri su quanto fosse stato stupido accettare la proposta e su quanto fosse maledettamente stronzo il suo ragazzo vennero interrotti bruscamente da un'altra scarica di piacere più intensa. Aomine, con un'app che controllava tranquillamente dal telefono, aveva aumentato l'intensità e la frequenza delle vibrazioni del piccolo giocattolo sessuale. Kagami strinse le dita di una mano contro il bordo del banchetto dove stava seduto, mentre teneva l'altra premuta prepotentemente sulle labbra. Stava diventando difficile reprimere i sospiri e nascondere la sua erezione che stava cominciando a crescere all'interno dei suoi pantaloni. Cercando di non farsi notare troppo dai colleghi seduti poco distante da lui, accavallò le gambe con la speranza di nascondere il rigonfiamento che andava via via sempre più accentuandosi.

Altre vibrazioni, più forti delle prime, lo fecero quasi sobbalzare dalla seduta e gemere senza ritegno. Tossì per evitare gli sguardi perplessi dei colleghi e si avventò sulla bottiglia di acqua che aveva poggiato poco distante dal suo quaderno di appunti. Bevve dei grandi sorsi per attenuare l'arsura che sentiva alla gola, poi passò a sbottonare e togliere la felpa che aveva addosso. Stava letteralmente andando in fiamme. Il piacere gli scorreva in corpo, liquido come lava incandescente. Sentiva il suo membro pulsare, totalmente sveglio e inappagato, e la mente annebbiarsi sempre di più. Aveva voglia di toccarsi, di alleviare - almeno in parte - quel fastidio che aveva attirato tutta la sua attenzione. Avrebbe potuto prendere tutte le sue cose e lasciare l'aula, fiondarsi nel primo bagno disponibile e toccarsi freneticamente fino a raggiungere l'orgasmo, ma Aomine l'aveva praticamente costretto a sedersi in uno dei posti centrali. Era bloccato in mezzo all'aula, con colleghi seduti alla sua destra e sinistra, il membro gonfio e ben evidente. Kagami giurò che gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara a quel pervertito di Aomine.

Nel pensare a lui, si girò appena per intercettarlo. Era seduto due file più indietro, alla sua sinistra, e lo guardava intensamente con un ghigno mellifluo stampato sulle labbra. Lo vide prendere il telefono e, capite le sue intenzioni, si morse violentemente il labbro inferiore quando le vibrazioni raggiunsero il loro apice. Sconvolto, accaldato e con le guance in fiamme, Kagami smise totalmente di prestare attenzione all'ambiente circostante. Poggiò gli avambracci sul banco e vi incassò il viso, in attesa che quella lenta tortura trovasse una fine. Purtroppo per lui, erano ancora a metà lezione e Aomine non ne voleva proprio sapere di dargli tregua. Giocò con il comando del vibratore per tutto il tempo, diminuendo e aumentando l'intensità delle vibrazioni, portando Kagami a livelli di piacere quasi dolorosi. Si sentiva umido e teso all'inverosimile, così vicino all'orgasmo e, allo stesso tempo, lontano dal raggiungerlo. I suoi sospiri si infrangevano contro la superficie di legno mentre faceva del suo meglio per soffocare sul nascere gemiti osceni e cercando di non tremare come una foglia.

Quei minuti che avrebbero messo fine alla tortura di Kagami passarono lenti ed estenuanti, scanditi dal ritoccare lieve delle lancette dell'orologio che portava al polso. Aomine aveva deciso di prolungare il suo tormento alternando lunghe pause a improvvise e potenti vibrazioni che gli rammollivano gli arti e lo facevano stare perennemente eretto. L'umido che sentiva dentro i boxer era aumentato, segno che dell'abbondante liquido preseminale si era riversato contro la stoffa. Pregava di non aver inumidito anche i pantaloni o non avrebbe saputo giustificare la presenza di quella grossa chiazza proprio sulla patta agli occhi degli altri mentre usciva dall'aula. Quando il professore decretò la fine della lezione, Kagami rimase seduto qualche altro minuto, facendo finta di sistemare lo zaino per prendere tempo e calmare il suo membro pulsante. Aomine gli si avvicinò in silenzio e, proprio come un gatto pronto a balzare sulla preda, si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

«Oi, Kagami. Piaciuta la _lezione_?» Soffiò con voce roca dritto contro il padiglione auricolare dell'altro.  
Altri brividi si aggiunsero a quelli che non avevano lasciato in pace Kagami nemmeno per un secondo, facendolo gemere senza ritegno. Per fortuna l'aula si era svuotata o sarebbe davvero morto per l'imbarazzo.

«S-sei un vero... _Ah_! Stronzo!» Rispose cercando di mantenere un certo tono.

Aomine lo guardò con occhi carichi di lussuria. Per tutta la durata della lezione si era immaginato il viso del suo ragazzo, squisitamente rosso per via di quella tortura che gli aveva impartito, implorante e prossimo al collasso. Vederlo proprio in quel modo lo mandò letteralmente in estasi. Lo afferrò per un mano e lo trascinò fuori dall'aula con una certa urgenza. Intercettò il primo bagno più vicino e vi entrò tirandosi dietro un affannato Kagami. Dopo aver constatato che fosse vuoto, Aomine spinse l'altro ragazzo con la schiena contro la porta del primo cubicolo e si avventò su quelle labbra che erano state morse quasi a sangue per nascondere gemiti e sospiri. Kagami ricambiò il bacio con altrettanta foga, smanioso di godere appieno del contatto col corpo scolpito del suo ragazzo. Si chiusero all'interno del piccolo bagno e iniziarono a spogliarsi con urgenza. Kagami cercava di afferrare i fianchi di Aomine per spingervi contro la sua erezione bisognosa di attenzioni, per trovare un po' di sollievo attraverso la frizione dei due membri gonfi. Ma Aomine non glielo permise e gli bloccò le mani sopra la testa, impedendogli qualsiasi movimento. Si guardarono negli occhi un attimo, poi il ragazzo dai capelli blu tornò a martoriare le labbra di Kagami con baci voraci. Con quella stessa foga, scese sul petto per mordere i capezzoli resi sensibili da tutta quell'eccitazione a cui era stato sottoposto per la durata dell'ora di lezione. I gemiti di Kagami aumentarono di intensità e raggiunsero l'apice quando, finalmente, il suo ragazzo portò una mano a toccargli il membro gocciolante.

Tuttavia, Aomine non aveva proprio voglia di soddisfare il suo Kagami in quel modo. Sarebbe stato troppo semplice e veloce. Raccogliendo due gocce di liquido preseminale dalla punta arrossata del membro dell'altro, il ragazzo dai capelli blu insinuò due dita tra le natiche di Kagami. Subito trovò il piccolo vibratore ancora in funzione e, anziché sfilarlo via, lo fece andare un po' più in profondità, cosa che fece letteralmente urlare di piacere il ragazzo spalmato contro la superficie lignea. Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Con sguardo infuocato, Aomine arpionò una delle cosce di Kagami e se la portò in vita. Allineò la sua erezione all'entrata nascosta tra le natiche del suo ragazzo e, con un'unica fluida spinta, entrò in quell'antro caldo e stretto. Subito la vibrazione del giocattolo erotico gli stuzzicò il glande facendolo gemere sommessamente. Portò indietro le anche e cominciò ad assestare delle spinte ben calibrate e cadenzate. Con quei movimenti, le vibrazioni del giocattolino stuzzicarono direttamente la prostata di Kagami, cosa che segnò la sua fine: venne copiosamente con un sospiro liberatorio, lasciandosi andare al più appagante orgasmo di tutta la vita.

Aomine lo seguì quasi a ruota, stimolato dal vibratore e dal pulsare frenetico delle pareti interne dell'altro ragazzo. Con le ultime due spinte, si tese come la corda di un arco e riversò il suo piacere dentro quell'invitante orifizio che ancora si stringeva spasmodico attorno al suo sesso. Uscì quasi contro voglia dal corpo di Kagami e spense il vibratore per poi tirarlo via così per com'era. Rimasero fermi a guardarsi negli occhi per qualche secondo prima di rivestirsi, ansanti e scossi dagli ultimi spasmi di piacere.

«È stato _interessante_. Dovremmo rifarlo qualche altra volta.» Disse Aomine catturando le labbra di Kagami in un bacio lussurioso.

«Sì, ma la prossima volta mi diverto io.» Rispose Kagami guardando il compagno con aria di sfida.

Aomine sorrise mesto. Il loro rapporto avrebbe preso davvero una piega interessante.   


  
**Parole** : _1433_


End file.
